


Burnt Skin

by orsumfenix



Category: Battle Royale (2000), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Battle Royale AU, M/M, Murder, This is not Happy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsumfenix/pseuds/orsumfenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Battle Royale, and Akaashi will do whatever it takes to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Skin

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long jfc  
> don't ask why i've made any of the decisions i have bc i have no idea myself  
> didn't include danger zones bc fuck that

**\- Day One of the Battle Royale -**

**29 Students Alive**

At a reasonable distance from the building, Akaashi stops.

He crouches in the bushes, pulling his rucksack open and studying the contents with narrowed eyes. The promised food and water, the map and compass… He’s not missing anything. Good. He wouldn’t be surprised if the sick people that made the program decided not to provide everything in every rucksack.

Akaashi sticks a hand in to locate his new weapon, and blinks as his fingers close around cold metal.

He pulls out the object, and sees a crossbow lying in his hands, and more routing around reveals many arrows to match. Akaashi’s lips twitch, though whether they go up or down he’s not even sure himself.

His weapon is more than deadly. The question is – is that fortunate, or unfortunate?

Akaashi’s already decided that he’s going to do whatever it takes to survive. From the moment he woke up in that cold dark classroom, he’d known that this is no joke, and that if he doesn’t do his very best to win, then he’ll be dead in three days.

He can’t let that happen.

No matter what.

The crossbow is fortunate, he decides. At least he won’t have to look in his classmates’ eyes as he kills them.

\-- 

It only takes an hour to run into someone. Quite literally, in fact.

Or maybe ‘walk’ is the more accurate term. Akaashi is stepping slowly, all too paranoid in the silence, and he only gets the warning of a couple snapping twigs before his face hits someone’s chest.

“Sorry,” he says on instinct, stepping back despite every ounce of his body screaming at him to run. “Are you alright?” Akaashi’s eyes travel up and he smiles slightly. “Azumane-san?”

Asahi shifts, looking more uncomfortable than Akaashi has ever seen him – and considering that this is _Asahi_ , that’s quite a feat.

“Fine,” Asahi breathes out with relief, mustering up a tiny smile. “Sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Neither was I,” Akaashi returns calmly, and both boys stare at each other. This is tense, Akaashi realises as his eyes roam Asahi’s figure for any sign of a weapon. If there’s anyone in this class who won’t kill it’ll be Asahi – but then again, Akaashi never thought he’d be willing to kill either, until they told him the rules of the program. “Have you run into anyone else yet?”

Asahi’s face falls as he averts his gaze. Akaashi just watches.

“I overheard Oikawa and Iwaizumi talking,” Asahi comments, hangs twisting nervously. “They didn’t notice me, but… They both said they’d do whatever it takes to keep each other alive.”

So Akaashi won’t be the only one killing, then.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” he mentions, moving forwards and blinking as Asahi takes a step back. Akaashi smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring expression. “They’ll probably be the only ones, though.”

“I guess,” Asahi replies, still looking uneasy. “I was thinking of trying to find Suga and Daichi, but… I, ah, don’t really want to run into Oikawa and Iwaizumi.”

“Do you know what their weapons are?” Akaashi asks, conscious of the fact that the longer he and Asahi stand there, the more chance they have of being found. “Or yours, for that matter. It might help you defend yourself.”

“I don’t want to fight anyone,” Asahi states, looking exhausted. “I’ve been given a sword but I won’t use it. I refuse.” He looks determined, and Akaashi hides his sigh. There’s no way Asahi’s going to survive this if he goes around in that frame of mind. It’s kill or be killed, here. And Akaashi’s determined not to be killed.

“Me too,” he says, because the moment he lets on that he’s willing to fight Asahi will turn tail and run. “I have a crossbow but I’m not going to use it.”

Asahi nods. Gullible.

“We could team up,” Asahi offers, shuffling. He smiles slightly. “If you want.”

Akaashi smiles, too, showing all his teeth.

“That would be nice, yes,” he agrees.

\--

Asahi seems nervous around Akaashi, not that he can blame him – they’re in the middle of a Battle Royale, after all.

Every time Asahi’s eyes drift away into the bushes, Akaashi’s fingers tighten around his bag.

He’s going to have to kill Asahi.

He isn’t ready.

Akaashi figures that it’s better to get it over and done with, so that his emotions don’t broil over before he can actually do it.

Easier than it sounds.

A crossbow is long range and Asahi is right there – it’d make more sense for Akaashi to use the sword. He hates himself even as he does so, but he waits for Asahi to take a bottle of water and turn to assess their surroundings before Akaashi dips his hand into the Asahi’s rucksack.

The sword is cold and heavy in his hands, and ever so hard to lift and shove forwards, right into Asahi’s back.

Akaashi allows his lips to quirk for a second. He’s just literally stabbed someone in the back.

The smirk fades pretty quickly, though.

Asahi makes a broken, choking sound, before slumping first to his knees, then face-first into the ground. He’s dead, Akaashi’s pretty certain, and so he pulls the sword out, drops it…

…and throws up.

**\- #3 Azumane Asahi - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**28 Students Alive**

Akaashi stuffs Asahi’s sword into his own rucksack, pulling out the crossbow to make more room. He tries to breathe steadily, but it comes out as shaky as his hands.

He’s just killed someone. And not just _someone_ – he’s just killed his _friend_.

 _Asahi would never have made it to the end anyway,_ he tries to reassure himself, but it’s very possible that Akaashi is the first killer in the game and he’s probably not one that _deserves_ to make it to the end.

It only takes about ten minutes for him to spot a group of four who probably _do_ deserve to make it to the end – Suga, Daichi, Hinata and Kageyama.

They’re sitting around a campfire. He has no idea where they got the materials, but he supposes it doesn’t really matter.

As silently as he can, Akaashi positions himself behind a nearby tree, pulling the crossbow out. Long range. It’ll be almost _too_ easy, and Akaashi hates himself as soon as the thought passes through his head.

With shaky breath but steady hands, he raises the crossbow in the direction of the hair that catches his eye the most – Hinata’s. Akaashi knows he’s good shot; he took archery classes during middle school, managing to score a great many bullseyes. A crossbow is different, but likely his accuracy in one will carry through to the other.

Sure enough, one shot hits Hinata right in the head, and when Akaashi shifts and fires almost immediately at Kageyama, it hits him in the neck.

Akaashi barely has time to see Suga and Daichi leaping up in shock before he’s sprinting in the direction he came from.

**\- #7 Hinata Shoyou - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**\- #10 Kageyama Tobio - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**\- #13 Konoha Akinori - killed by #9 Iwaizumi Hajime -**

**\- #12 Komi Haruki - killed by #6 Futakuchi Kenji -**

**24 Students Alive**

Akaashi gets as far away from Hinata and Kageyama’s bodies as he can.

He knows his crossbow could be useful if he encounters anyone else – for example, Oikawa and Iwaizumi – but he ends up stashing it as soon as he stops. He still has quite a few arrows left, but he can’t stand the sight of it right now. Not when he’s just killed two people.

Akaashi sighs and leans back against a tree, closing his eyes despite knowing the stupidity of doing so.

He’s so tired, and it’s only just begun.

\--

Akaashi wants to find Bokuto.

He also really, _really_ doesn’t.

Because how is he supposed to face Bokuto, when he’s just killed three people?

The decision is taken out of hands, when it only take a few minutes of walking for Bokuto to find _him_.

“Akaashi!” a delighted voice calls, and the next thing he knows there’s two large amber eyes in his face and the warmth of a human body right in front. “Oh my gosh, hi!”

“Hello,” Akaashi replies calmly – much calmer than he feels. Then, “You’re standing on my foot, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh, sorry.” Bokuto steps back, still beaming. “I can’t believe I found you!”

“ _We_ found you,” a voice cuts in, Kuroo stepping forwards with a lazy grin. Akaashi’s eyes dart around, letting out a sigh of relief when he realises they’re the only ones there. If it was a bigger group of anyone less friendly towards him, then they’d probably suspect him of being the killer he is. Luckily, Akaashi’s pretty sure neither Bokuto nor Kuroo would ever think him capable. And he intends to keep it that way. “You haven’t seen Kenma, have you?”

Akaashi shakes his head truthfully. Since it started, he’s seen neither hide nor hair of Kenma; maybe that’s for the best.

If Akaashi _had_ seen him, he can’t guarantee that Kenma would still be alive.

“We should probably get some sleep,” Akaashi states, eyeing the sky. For some reason the Battle Royale has been started close to evening instead of at the start of the day, which would be much more logical. “We can’t afford to get exhausted.”

“You’re so smart, Akaashi,” Bokuto comments, seemingly oblivious to the blush that elicits. “Don’t you think, Kuroo?”

“Sure,” Kuroo agrees, grinning slyly, probably to try and tease him. But Akaashi knows Kuroo – he’s a sweetheart who laughs like a donkey. His grins aren’t very effective towards his close friends. “Let’s get to bed, then. I’ll take first watch.”

 **\- Day Two of the Battle Royale -**

Bokuto wakes him up in the morning, breath hot against Akaashi’s cheek, and it tickles but Bokuto’s whispers are urgent.

“There’s someone there,” he whispers, and – sure enough, Akaashi can hear twigs snapping nearby. “We have to be ready.”

Silently, Akaashi rises to his feet, noting that both Bokuto and Kuroo are fully alert with the latter clenching his gun in the direction the noise is coming from. He can pick out two voices murmuring to one another, but Akaashi can’t quite distinguish who they belong to.

Oh, _god_ , what if it’s Oikawa and Iwaizumi?

Akaashi holds his breath when the figures step out into the open – he’s kept his weapons hidden from Bokuto and Kuroo, so only they have their guns – but he lets himself relax as he notices that it’s Suga and Daichi. They’d probably only attack if they found out it was Akaashi that killed Hinata and Kageyama – and Asahi, for that matter – but he’s fairly confident that they’re unaware.

Kuroo whistles in relief and lowers his gun, prompting Bokuto to do the same. Akaashi remains tense.

“You gave us a heart attack there,” Kuroo mentions, moving forwards and shaking Daichi’s hand. “Thought you might’ve been a couple of killers.”

“Well, you never know,” Suga returns, though he’s smiling. “Glad to see you’re all well.”

“Yeah, but you look upset,” Bokuto points out, and it’s true; both Suga and Daichi look exhausted with rather large bags resting under their eyes. “Did something happen?”

Daichi exchanges a look with Suga before stepping forward, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

“Someone killed Hinata and Kageyama right in front of us,” he informs, causing several sharp breaths. Kuroo murmurs a quiet “shit” and turns his head, whereas Bokuto’s face falls and he frowns.

“Who?” Bokuto asks, sounding truly devastated, and Akaashi watches tensely as Suga and Daichi exchange another look.

“We don’t know,” Suga informs, looking sick. “It was from a distance. Whoever it was used a crossbow.” His eyes scan all three of them, seeming to focus a little longer on Akaashi. Akaashi reminds himself to breathe. “You both have guns, right?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo answers in a raw voice, shifting his weight. “And Akaashi’s lost his.”

Suga smiles, but his eyes bore into Akaashi in a way that feels rather suspicious. _He knows_ , his mind thinks briefly, before Akaashi tries to dismiss it. Still, though. That _look_.

“We won’t stay for too long,” Daichi interrupts. “We were thinking of heading to the clinic. Help anyone who arrives, you know.”

Bokuto bounces energetically.

“There’s a clinic?” he asks, and Akaashi decides to move closer towards him. He doesn’t feel comfortable with the way Suga is just _looking_.

“It says so on the map,” Akaashi informs, tilting his head. “You’d know that if you’d bothered to look, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashiiiii,” Bokuto whines, and it’s such a familiar action that Akaashi finds himself cracking a smile.

“Anyway,” Suga interrupts, eyeing them in a way that makes Akaashi’s skin crawl. “Me and Daichi will be heading off. If you need anything, just come find us at the clinic.”

“Will do,” Kuroo returns – Daichi nods, turns, and just like that the two of them are gone.

Akaashi finally lets himself breathe out, though his muscles remain tensed. Suga knows – _something_. Though exactly how much, Akaashi isn’t sure. Well, at least Suga didn’t feel the need to point it out in front of Bokuto and Kuroo. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Bokuto found out.

“Hey,” a voice says beside him, making Akaashi jump. He turns his head to see Bokuto smiling sheepishly. “Sorry I woke you up.”

Akaashi smiles as he turns to face Bokuto completely.

“It’s fine,” he reassures. “I’m glad you did. If it’d been someone wanting to kill us, well… That wouldn’t have been moot.”

“You’re right, Akaashi,” Bokuto agrees, nodding in what is probably supposed to be a serious manner but instead just comes off as childish. It’s endearing. “I was being clever doing that. Because I’m the best!”

“You sure are,” Kuroo chimes in, approaching and grinning. “That’s why we’re still alive.”

Akaashi shifts.

“Don’t say things like that,” he mutters, averting his gaze. “It’s a downer.”

A downer that he doesn’t want Bokuto to experience.

“Sorry,” Kuroo apologises, looking genuinely bashful. Akaashi nods in acknowledgement. Bokuto looks between them, frowning.

At which point the announcement starts up.

 _“Good morning, everybody!”_ an overly cheery voice blares out, accompanied by classical music that couldn’t get any less appropriate. _“I hope you’re all doing well! Now, for the list of your dead friends - #3, Azumane Asahi. #7, Hinata Shoyou. #10, Kageyama Tobio. #13, Konoha Akinori. #12, Komi Haruki. That’s all so far – keep up the good work!”_

The feed cuts off. 

\--

A few hours, or thereabouts, pass. Akaashi eats some of the stale bread from his pack, chatting with Kuroo and Bokuto. It’d be nice, if they weren’t in a battle to the death.

It’d also be nice if Kuroo didn’t start suffering from a migraine in the middle of their conversation.

“Do you need any painkillers?” Akaashi offers on instinct, the same way he would if they were in class. Unfortunately, they’re on a fucking deserted island. Kuroo knows it, too, smiling grimly.

“That’d be nice,” he agrees. “If there were any.”

“I’m sure there’ll be some at the clinic,” Akaashi states, tilting his head. “If you wanted, we could go get some.”

Kuroo looks tempted to agree, but groans.

“Sorry, but I don’t really think I’m up for that.”

And idea starts to form in Akaashi’s mind. A ruthless, horrible one – but an idea nonetheless.

“I could go alone,” he offers, smiling at Bokuto and Kuroo’s shocked looks. “Really, it wouldn’t be a big deal. Suga and Daichi were headed there, after all. I’m sure neither of them will kill me.” _But I’ll probably kill them_ , Akaashi doesn’t say.

“Akaashi, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bokuto asks, biting his lip. “If you run into someone -”

“I’ll be fine,” Akaashi cuts in, trying to look as mature as possible. “I took care of myself before I found you two – I can do it again.”

A few moments pass before Kuroo grunts and nods.

“Okay,” Kuroo agrees, while Bokuto watches with wide eyes. “Just – be careful, yeah? If you die, we’ll kill you.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Akaashi replies smoothly, picking up his bag and map. “I’ll be back soon.”

**\- #28 Yamamoto Taketora - killed by #19 Oikawa Tooru -**

**23 Students Alive**

It takes a surprisingly short amount of time to reach the clinic, miraculously without running into a single person. Akaashi’s not quite sure how he manages it – blind luck, probably – but he’s grateful for the way things go. He doesn’t know if he could handle having to kill anyone else.

Either Suga or Daichi must spot him from inside, because they come out to greet him.

“Hey,” Daichi says, nodding. “Didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

“Kuroo has a migraine,” Akaashi explains. “I’m here for painkillers, if there are any.”

“Sure,” Suga says, smiling, though it rubs Akaashi up the wrong way. “Come on in.”

Akaashi forces himself to smile and enters.

Inside is almost exactly what he pictured, down to the bottles lining the shelves. It only takes a bit of browsing to locate the painkillers he’s after, check the dates, and place some gently in his bag. Daichi’s making food in the other section of the shack, and Suga… Suga eyes him, making Akaashi’s skin prickle.

He knows.

 _He knows he knows he knows he knows_.

“Hey,” Suga suddenly says, not taking his eyes from Akaashi. “Me and Akaashi are just going to step out for a moment. That okay?”

“Sure,” Daichi responds easily, too wrapped up in his cooking. Akaashi swallows nervously, but he has little choice other than to follow Suga to standing just outside the door.

He makes sure to grip his bag tightly.

“You’re here to kill us, aren’t you?”

The question is barely even a shock, but Akaashi’s mouth goes dry.

“I -” he starts, then stops. Suga already knows. “Yes.”

Suga nods once, sharply, looking completely unsurprised.

“You killed Hinata.”

“Yes.”

“And Kageyama.”

“Yes.”

“And now you’re here for us.”

“…Yes.”

Suga sighs, lifting up his gun and smiling grimly.

“See, the thing is, I still can’t decide whether I should be killing you or not.”

Akaashi tries not to fidget, but his fingers twist together of their own accord.

It only takes several seconds for Suga to sigh and lower the gun.

“I won’t cross that line,” he stands, eyes going cold. “I’m not like you.”

Akaashi drops his eyes, because Suga’s right.

“Well, then,” Suga suddenly says, holding something out. The gun. Akaashi blinks. “Here’s the deal. You get to kill me, and then you leave. No and, if or buts – you don’t kill Daichi.”

Akaashi smiles slightly.

“That’s probably as good a deal as I’m going to get,” he admits, accepting the gun with hands that are scarily steady. “Just – hold still. It’ll hurt less.” He bites his lip. “I think. I’m…” He waves a hand. “Not exactly a professional.”

Suga nods, smiles and closes his eyes.

Akaashi raises the gun and fires. Suga drops like a puppet that had its strings cut.

He stands and stares for several seconds, before a sharp intake of breath captures Akaashi’s attention. He looks up to see Daichi standing in the doorway of the clinic, face pale and bat clenched tightly in his hand.

“You…” Daichi begins, trailing off almost instantly before taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. Akaashi thinks it doesn’t really work.

And then, Akaashi breaks his promise to Suga.

He raises the gun once again, and fires at Daichi twice.

**\- #21 Sugawara Koushi - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**\- #20 Sawamura Daichi - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**\- #17 Haiba Lev - killed by #18 Nishinoya Yuu -**

**20 Students Alive**

He takes Suga’s gun but not Daichi’s bat, and he’s already shoved all the painkillers in his bag so Akaashi takes off as soon as he can, trying to ignore the blood splattered on the ground and dead bodies at his feet.

The walk back is tense, with Akaashi jumping at every little sound that hits his ears. This thing has made him paranoid.

Akaashi moves closer more quickly when he finally spots Bokuto’s back, a small smile worming its way onto his lips. That smile soon fades when he sees that Bokuto and Kuroo aren’t alone – they’re chatting with Nishinoya and Tanaka.

They turn silent at his approach, all turning to face him. Bokuto grins, seemingly on instinct as he steps forward, but that smile soon falters.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks, concern shining in his eyes. “You look upset.”

Akaashi’s own eyes shift, not wanting to look Bokuto in the face. He doesn’t think he could handle that guilt.

“Suga and Daichi are… dead,” he informs haltingly, hearing Kuroo and Noya’s sharp intakes of breath on his side. “They… I don’t know who got them. But by the time I got there they were dead.”

It’s silent until Tanaka starts to growl.

“Damn it,” Tanaka swears, pivoting on his heel to face the trees. “Someone _killed_ them. _Them!_ As though Suga or Daichi would ever -” He cuts himself off, shoulders tensed. Akaashi can barely even bring himself to watch. “They’ll pay. Whoever it was, they’ll pay.”

A shiver runs through Akaashi’s spine, Tanaka’s words striking a chord.

Silence reigns, until Kuroo mutters, “It was probably Iwaizumi and Oikawa.”

“Probably,” Noya agrees, fists and teeth clenched with equal force. “We’ll fucking _kill_ them. I _swear_ it. For Asahi.”

He looks horrifically serious, and Akaashi is unnerved by no one disagreeing.

“…We’ll find them, then,” Tanaka finally responds, the threat low but loud in his voice. “We’ll have a showdown, just like in the movies. Us against them. Two on two.”

“You realise you’ll probably die,” Akaashi feels the need to point out, and though he’s certain they can hear him he doubts either of them are listening. “This isn’t a video game – this is real life.”

“We know,” Tanaka states rawly, turning his gaze on Akaashi, who flinches back on instinct. “That’s why we have to confront them.”

Noya nods harshly once, showing his agreement. Akaashi stares for a moment, before sighing.

If they die, it’ll help him anyway, as much as he hates to think those words.

“Fine. Do what you want. Don’t blame me if you get yourselves hurt.”

A tense silence reigns for several seconds, before Kuroo winces, bringing a hand to his head.

“Bro, you okay?” Bokuto asks, at the same time Akaashi says, “Oh, I have your painkillers.”

Kuroo grits his teeth and grins, accepting the painkillers that Akaashi has to route around in his bag for, trying to conceal the crossbow hidden inside. Miraculously no one notices it – or Asahi’s sword, or Suga’s gun. Akaashi doesn’t know whether it’s because his awkward attempts at disguise somehow worked or whether he’s just around amazingly imperceptive people. Probably the latter.

Kuroo smiles through the pain, but Bokuto and Akaashi shoot each other worried looks.

“So,” Kuroo begins loudly, probably as a poor distraction. “Either of you two killed anyone?”

Akaashi and Bokuto take in a sharp breath simultaneously. Despite their differences, sometimes it’s scary how in sync they can move. Tanaka and Noya share a glance.

“…I killed Lev,” Noya admits guiltily, cheeks burning with shame. “I – he wasn’t going to hurt me. I get that now. But I freaked and…” He waves a hand, trailing off, before continuing with a hard voice. “But I’ll make up for it. We’ll stop Oikawa and Iwaizumi, whatever it takes.”

“Good luck.” The words come out of Akaashi’s mouth before he can stop them. He thinks that even if he _could_ stop them, he maybe wouldn’t. Noya and Tanaka nod.

Then they leave.

“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto says, quiet as Akaashi’s ever seen him. “Can we – talk?”

Bokuto’s wringing his hands with nervousness, similar to the way Akaashi usually fiddles with his fingers. He feels a smile worm its way onto his face.

“Sure,” he replies, right as Kuroo starts routing around in his bag to give them some privacy. “What do you want to talk about?”

Bokuto looks uncomfortable, and he’s blushing but Akaashi waits patiently.

“…Maybe we should sit down,” he offers after a second, and Bokuto nods rapidly before practically falling down. Akaashi follows at a slower pace, tilting his head once he’s seated. “What is it, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto takes a deep breath.

“I like you,” he blurts in one go, watching Akaashi with big eyes. Akaashi himself smiles.

“Of course you do. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Kuroo snorts from a little distance away, trying to cover it with a cough. It doesn’t quite work, but Akaashi decides to let him off just this once.

“I mean I – I _like_ you, Akaashi,” Bokuto clarifies, shifting nervously. Akaashi stares for several seconds, before starting to laugh. “I – _Akaashi_!”

Bokuto looks hurt, and Akaashi forces his lips to straighten and the laughs to subside, shifting to sit rigidly.

“I’m sorry,” he apologises, lips twitching. “It’s just – I never thought that you’d feel the same way.”

It takes Bokuto a moment to get it, but when he does he _beams_ and whoops, practically leaping to his feet. Akaashi watches with raised eyebrows, before Bokuto reaches down and pulls Akaashi up to his feet, too. He can feel a flush coming onto his cheeks, and Kuroo is staring and grinning like crazy, but right now Akaashi just can’t bring himself to care.

**\- #26 Yaku Morisuke - killed by #25 Yahaba Shigeru -**

**\- #25 Yahaba Shigeru - killed by #26 Yaku Morisuke -**

**18 Students Alive**

The announcement ruins it all.

_“Make sure to stay well rested and fed, everyone – you never know who you’ll run into! Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering who’s managed to die since the last broadcast. #28, Yamamoto Taketora. #21, Sugawara Koushi. #20, Sawamura Daichi. #17, Lev Haiba. #26, Yaku Morisuke. #25, Yahaba Shigeru. You’re all doing extremely well so far!”_

When the audio finishes, Kuroo sighs and leans on his arm, shutting one eye.

“It’s right about one thing,” he comments. “We all need to get some rest.”

“How about you and Bokuto sleep, and I’ll take first watch?” Akaashi offers, tilting his head and smiling. “I’ll wake you up after a couple of hours.”

Really, they agree too easily.

“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto murmurs once Kuroo’s drifted off, the sun still burning brightly above them. “Do you think we’re going to survive this?”

He doesn’t know how to answer, so instead Akaashi just shrugs lightly and looks away, squinting his eyes against the sunlight. It’s somewhat odd, he thinks, that Bokuto and Kuroo are both going to sleep at midday, but he supposes they need the rest. In all honesty, he does, too.

“…Just go to sleep,” Akaashi eventually mutters back in reply, turning back to look at Bokuto. “In a few hours I’ll wake you up.”

Bokuto nods, tiredly, curling up and getting to sleep within seconds. He looks peaceful, like this. Innocent.

Akaashi sighs.

\--

He waits until Bokuto’s gone to sleep to leave. Akaashi’s supposed to be taking first watch, but he knows more than anyone that he needs to leave _now_ if he wants to have any hope of winning this thing.

The twigs snap under his feet as he leaves, but neither Bokuto nor Kuroo stirs as Akaashi walks grimly away, crossbow clutched tightly in his hands.

He could do it, he thinks. Just… shoot them. They’d never know. He even raises his crossbow to do it, but Akaashi sighs and lowers it just a couple seconds later. He can’t. Not them.

Anyone but them.

Instead of dwelling on his thoughts, Akaashi walks. It shouldn’t be too hard finding anyone else, not on an island this size. And he hates to admit it, but if he wants any hope of winning then he might just have to be a bit more… proactive.

He’s going to have to seek people out.

It turns out to be a lot easier than Akaashi first thought it would be – all he has to do is walk in one particular direction, waiting until he can hear voices, then hide in the bushes and wait for the owners to walk by.

When they do pass, he sees Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

Akaashi’s heart drops immediately, though he does his best to try and raise it back up. He can’t afford to hesitate. His body seems to be making that decision for him.

He forces his arms up, raising the crossbow, and Akaashi hates how familiar that motion has become, how accurate his aim probably now is.

Akaashi forces those thoughts out of his head, and shoots at Yamaguchi’s head.

It’s a bullseye.

Yamaguchi falls as Tsukishima flinches at the sudden arrow, almost as though he’s been shot himself. Akaashi marvels at how emotional Tsukishima’s face looks when he spots Yamaguchi’s crumpled figure, falling to the floor. It’s a nice change from his usual unimpressed face; then again, if it takes his best friend dying to illicit another response, then Akaashi would gladly settle for unimpressed.

Tsukishima cradles Yamaguchi’s head in his arms. There isn’t much blood, but several drops splatter on Tsukishima’s hands nonetheless. It’d look pretty, if it was paint. But it isn’t.

Tsukishima looks up, tears in his eyes.

“Whoever did this,” he hisses, face screwed up with anger. “Come out and face me.”

Akaashi doesn’t move.

The bushes to Tsukishima’s right rustle, and two people step out. Akaashi’s whole body freezes as he feels his eyes widen.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

The two people he’s been dreading facing.

“Oh, shit,” Iwaizumi says upon spotting Yamaguchi. “He didn’t deserve it.”

Tsukishima barely has time to look towards them, tears still fresh on his cheeks, before Oikawa lowers his gun and shoots.

Tsukishima flops down, and lies still.

“…Let’s go,” Iwaizumi says after several seconds, probably trying to sound strong despite the crack in his voice. Akaashi can’t help but sympathise. “Leave them in peace.”

Oikawa nods, sniffs, and takes Iwaizumi’s hand as the two walk into the bushes opposite.

Akaashi waits for a few seconds, before quietly getting up and following.

**\- #27 Yamaguchi Tadashi - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**\- #23 Tsukishima Kei - killed by #19 Oikawa Tooru -**

**\- #14 Kunimi Akira - killed by #6 Futakuchi Kenji –**

**15 Students Alive**

He follows at a safe distance, treading as carefully as he can so as to make virtually no noise. In all honesty Akaashi’s tempted to just fire his crossbow and kill both of them to be done with it, but he forces himself to be calm. They’re probably going to kill someone else first, and Akaashi can use all the help he can get in that department.

Neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi talks, which makes staying silent all the more difficult. Akaashi thinks that he barely manages it until he has to grind to a halt in the bushes, with Oikawa and Iwaizumi creeping stealthily towards the three figures sitting in the clearing.

Iwaizumi is fast, Akaashi will give him that – he barely even hesitates as he brings the sword down on Ushijima’s neck and severing his head clean off.

Akaashi gags, putting a hand over his mouth to try and quell the feeling of sickness. He doesn’t dare look away, though. He has to watch.

Iwaizumi looks pretty sick himself, and Akaashi can’t see Oikawa’s face but he bets that he too is probably seconds away from throwing up even as he shoots Ennoshita in the back of the neck. Ennoshita drops like a doll with its strings cut, and Kenma barely even has time to stand up in alarm before Iwaizumi’s sword is ramming through his torso.

Who’d have thought? Ushijima, Ennoshita and Kenma. An unlikely trio.

Not that it matters, now that they’re dead.

**\- #24 Ushijima Wakatoshi - killed by #9 Iwaizumi Hajime -**

**\- #5 Ennoshita Chikara - killed by #19 Oikawa Tooru -**

**\- #13 Kozume Kenma - killed by #9 Iwaizumi Hajime -**

**12 Students Alive**

Akaashi watches as Oikawa sniffs, rubbing a hand across his face. Iwaizumi looks close to tears himself.

“…We had to,” Oikawa says thickly after a moment, pulling his hand away to reveal red eyes and a watery smile. Almost instantly, the corners of his lips turn down and he shakes his head. “Oh god, what have we _done_ , Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t argue against the nickname, which is odd in and of itself. Akaashi watches as Iwaizumi simply wanders over to Oikawa, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder. The look they give each other is… sappy, but cute.

Akaashi lets himself smile despite the situation. Seems like he and Bokuto weren’t the only ones covering up feelings.

“Romantic,” a voice says from the bushes behind Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “Considering you just murdered three people.”

It’s like a scene from out of a movie, really. Tanaka and Noya step out of the shadows, fists clenched and weapons in their hands – a penknife in Tanaka’s, an axe in Noya’s.

Those are good weapons, in short range. But Oikawa has a gun.

“So, what?” Oikawa asks flippantly, betrayed only by the look in his eyes. “Are you here to stop us?”

Tanaka’s hand tightens around his penknife. Noya’s face gets even darker than it already was.

Neither answers the question, but both leap into action in perfect sync – it’s almost as though they’ve practiced the entire scene. Akaashi watches with bated breath, trying to resist the temptation to try and fire his crossbow when they’re all moving around so much.

It quickly becomes a one-on-one thing – Tanaka against Iwaizumi, Noya against Oikawa. Noya bobs and weaves too fast for Oikawa to get a decent shot, but Oikawa’s equally as good at dodging Noya’s wild axe swings. Tanaka and Iwaizumi, on the other hand, started out pretty well matched, but it quickly becomes harder for Tanaka to dodge, even as he roars about getting justice.

He shouts, and he fights, but when the penknife is knocked from his hands, the only weapons Tanaka has are his fists and his voice. He continues to shout even when Iwaizumi brings the sword crashing down.

And then, Tanaka falls silent.

Noya takes a few seconds to notice, but when he does, he stops dead.

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi says. Noya still seems in shock, and that’s Oikawa’s chance.

Whereas Tanaka had fought and shouted until the end, Nishinoya is silent as Oikawa holds the gun up to his head. Akaashi watches with nausea as Noya’s eyes follow the barrel with a resigned look in them, before he shuts his eyes and sighs.

“Make it quick,” he mutters, and Oikawa falters for a second.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, squeezing his own eyes shut before pulling the trigger.

A burst of red flies out of Noya’s head as Akaashi covers his mouth, and as Noya’s body falls to the ground Akaashi can feel his whole stomach churning.

No one deserves that.

Fuck.

**\- #22 Tanaka Ryuunosuke - killed by #22 Iwaizumi Hajime -**

**\- #18 Nishinoya Yuu - killed by #19 Oikawa Tooru -**

**10 Students Alive**

Once it’s over, Akaashi swallows the bile he can feel rising in his throat and raises his crossbow, narrowing his eyes as he aims at Iwaizumi. Hopefully he’s well-enough hidden by the trees that they won’t spot him until it’s much too late for them.

“You can come out now, Akaashi,” Iwaizumi says, making Akaashi jerk and almost drop the crossbow in shock. Much to his surprise, Iwaizumi turns his head right in his direction and gives an unimpressed look. “I know you better than you think.”

“…Oh,” Akaashi murmurs gently, slowly raising himself and keeping his crossbow levelled at Iwaizumi the whole time. Walking into the clearing probably isn’t the best idea in the world – but, well, what choice does he have? “I shouldn’t be surprised. It probably would’ve always come down to this.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agrees shakily, turning his full body to face him and holding his sword out. Oikawa does, too, aiming his gun. Akaashi’s heart beats wildly.

“We’re sorry, Aka-chan,” Oikawa says, sounding more exhausted than Akaashi feels, which is a great feat. “We really are.”

Akaashi nods sharply, still pointing his crossbow at Iwaizumi.

“I know.”

“You have to understand,” Iwaizumi begins, looking more sad than angry despite his scowl. “We’re just doing this to protect each other. I’m determined that Oikawa should be the one to live, shitty though he is.” A bitter smile worms its way onto Iwaizumi’s lips. “I’m going to be his knight.”

“I get it,” Akaashi informs, smiling guiltily. “You’re both better than me, fighting for each other. I’m just… fighting for myself. It’s more instinctual.”

Then he turns the crossbow on Oikawa, and fires.

“So I’m going to win.”

Oikawa falls, letting off a stray shot that whistles past Akaashi’s ear. Akaashi himself hears Iwaizumi let out a shout of rage, sees him moving forwards, but it’s as though it’s all happening in slow motion.

The sword swings downwards but Akaashi dodges, getting a cut to the cheek for his trouble. He risks a glance at Oikawa – the arrow went in his leg. Not great, but not bad. It’s certainly helpful.

Iwaizumi comes at him and Akaashi is forced to scramble sideways, swiping up Noya’s axe from the floor as he goes and abandoning his own crossbow. It’s a long-distance weapon, and Iwaizumi’s sword is anything but.

Iwaizumi may be good with his sword, but Akaashi is desperate, and when he swings the axe with as much strength as he can muster it knocks the word right out of Iwaizumi’s hands. Akaashi can’t help smirking a little.

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi says as Iwaizumi goes down with the force that knocked his sword away. “I’ve always respected you.”

“Same here,” Iwaizumi grunts, despite looking about ready to tear Akaashi’s head off. “But we can’t both live.”

Akaashi brings up the axe agonisingly slow, arms tired and screaming but barely anything against his will to live.

“ _Get away from Iwa-chan!_ ”

Akaashi hears a scuffle behind him, the sound of quickly approaching footsteps. Oikawa. With a gun. He doesn’t know how he’s walking with an arrow in his leg, but Akaashi decides to put it down to sheer determination.

He’s going to die here.

The barrel presses into the back of his head.

“ _Akaashi!”_

A shot rings out and Akaashi flinches, ears ringing. He breathes slowly, expecting either pain or numbness to spread through him soon.

Neither comes.

Behind him, Oikawa falls.

Iwaizumi goes stiff. He can see Oikawa, Akaashi knows, though Akaashi himself can only sense the body lying still behind him.

This is his chance.

While Iwaizumi’s frozen, distracted, the word “no” forming on his lips, Akaashi raises the axe and brings it down with as much force as he can muster. Iwaizumi jerks down instantly, a ribbon of crimson splashing up and into Akaashi’s face. He could probably stop now, but he has to be sure, and so he brings the axe down twice more, each time feeling more wetness on his face and seeing more blood appear on his hands.

Akaashi finally stops, breathing heavily and straightening. The axe is heavy in his hands and he lets it drop, thumping on the floor by his feet.

**\- #19 Oikawa Tooru - killed by #4 Bokuto Koutarou -**

**\- #9 Iwaizumi Hajime - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**8 Students Alive**

“Oh god,” Bokuto moans from behind Akaashi, and when he turns around he sees Bokuto slumping to the floor with an anguished face, gun slipping out of his fingers. “What have I _done_?”

Akaashi doesn’t know how to answer – he thinks that really, there is no answer.

So instead he just breathes harshly, Iwaizumi’s blood still splattered across his face, until the click of a gun’s safety disrupts the silence.

“How many?” Kuroo asks, looking exhausted and scared but still holding his gun dangerously tight. Akaashi doesn’t speak – he just stares. Bokuto’s eyes travel up, taking in Kuroo pointing a gun at Akaashi, and frowns.

“Kuroo, man,” he rasps. “What are you doing?”

Kuroo ignores him, gun firmly trained on Akaashi.

“ _How many?_ ” he demands, darkness in his eyes. “Which ones did you kill?”

Akaashi sighs, letting the sword he took from Asahi fall to the ground. It’s covered in blood, anyway.

“So,” he says, letting the word hang. “You finally figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Bokuto asks, rising to his feet, but his eyes are wide and Akaashi thinks that he’s probably half way to figuring it out himself. “Akaashi, what are you talking about?”

He can’t look in Bokuto’s eyes, so Akaashi focuses on Kuroo instead, slowly pulling from his pocket the gun he stole from Suga and blinking in surprise when Kuroo doesn’t shoot him on the spot. He wants a showdown, then, as though they’re not already surrounded by bodies.

“Did you kill Kenma?” Kuroo asks. Akaashi shakes his head – and though it’s the truth, he has no doubt that answering yes would cause Kuroo to shoot him. “Who _did_ you kill, then?”

Akaashi shifts, and he can _feel_ Bokuto’s gaze boring into the side of his head.

“Asahi,” he states, watching Kuroo’s face twist. “Hinata. Kageyama.”

He can hear Bokuto putting the pieces together, moaning “no, Akaashi”, but he doesn’t dare look and keeps his eyes trained on Kuroo’s unsurprised face.

“Suga. Daichi. Yamaguchi.” Akaashi waves his free hand, though it probably comes off jerkily. “And now Iwaizumi-san.”

It’s one thing, Akaashi thinks, to know you’re guilty. But it’s something else entirely to list the people you’ve killed to those who you never wanted to know, and who will now probably hate you for it.

Kuroo lets out a sharp laugh. Bokuto is still upset, still moaning, “no, not you, Akaashi”. Somehow, that makes him feel the guiltiest.

“You’re the crossbow killer, then,” Kuroo states, smiling grimly. “Shit, it’s obvious looking back on it.”

They stare at each other. Bokuto has finally fallen silent.

“So,” Akaashi says, breaking the silence. “Now what?”

“Well, we’re both aiming guns at each other,” Kuroo points out. “But I’m not so sure if either of us is actually willing to do it. I mean, you chilled with us for a while and didn’t even _try_ to kill us _once_. Chicken out, did you?”

He’s right, but Akaashi doesn’t want to admit it.

“I couldn’t then,” he informs, fingers tightening around the barrel of the gun. His arm is starting to ache from holding it aloft for so long, but the moment he drops it it’s over. “You’re my friends, and you were helping me. But now…” Akaashi gestures with his free hand again. “You’re threatening me. So I might actually do it.”

“Well if you don’t kill me,” Kuroo says, more serious than Akaashi has ever seen. “I’ll kill you.”

“Stop it, guys!” Bokuto butts in, moving between them. He has tears running down his cheeks and his voice warbles, but he still stands tall. “Neither of you is gonna shoot each other!”

“I wish that was true,” someone says, and Akaashi’s not sure whether it was him or Kuroo, but the next thing he knows Kuroo is moving forwards and pushing Bokuto out of the way and _this is it_ , his opportunity, and so he raises the gun and _fires_ , and keeps firing and firing until he’s run out of bullets and the gun is making an empty clicking sound, and Bokuto is crying with Kuroo a bloody mess at his feet.

Akaashi lets the gun drop to the floor, hands numb though they should be shaking.

Bokuto looks at him, cheeks shining.

“Akaashi,” he chokes out. “What have you _done?"_

**\- #15 Kuroo Tetsurou - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**7 Students Alive**

“What it takes,” he replies distantly, ears ringing from the shots. “I – _fuck_.”

Bokuto takes a stumbling step towards him, veering to the side and dropping to his knees almost immediately. Akaashi can only watch as Bokuto wretches, heaving in such a violent manner that he can feel his own stomach beginning to churn.

It’s then that Akaashi finally takes in the heavy scent of blood in the air, with eight dead bodies lying still around them. He feels bile rise in his throat, but forces himself to swallow it down.

Bokuto stops retching and falls silent, the quietest Akaashi has ever seen him.

“You should just kill me,” Bokuto says into the silence, making Akaashi jump. He narrows his eyes, but Bokuto just shoots him a weak smile. “What’s one more body?”

Akaashi’s shaking, he notes distantly, as he stares into the eyes of the boy he loves and wonders how it could ever have come to this.

“But it would be _your_ body,” he murmurs, eyes drifting away. “I – I can’t. Not you.”

Bokuto laughs, but Akaashi shivers at how different from his usual boisterous one it is.

“What are you gonna do then?” Bokuto asks, trying to meet Akaashi’s gaze to no avail. “I want you to win, Akaashi.”

Akaashi’s head snaps back round.

“You do?” he questions numbly, before shaking his head. “No, I – I killed Kuroo. I _killed_ him.”

“I know,” Bokuto whispers. He tries for a grim smile. “But I don’t want to kill you. Or anyone, but – not you.”

Akaashi’s lips twitch. _Not you_. He wonders how many times they’re going to repeat the words to each other, how many times the words will run through his mind. _Not you_.

_Not you._

**\- Day Three of the Battle Royale -**

Akaashi wakes up to the sound of arguing.

Bokuto’s been roused, too – they look at each other with wide eyes before simultaneously moving into the bushes. They’ve only just managed to hide themselves before Inuoka and Kyoutani move into the clearing, arguing loudly.

Akaashi allows his lips to quirk. Another unlikely team.

The small smile fades as soon as he remembers he’s going to have to kill them.

Bokuto watches with wide eyes as Akaashi slowly raises his crossbow, taking aim from in the bushes. He shoots Kyoutani first, in the knee, and when Inuoka kneels over him Akaashi hits him in the head, and then shifts his crossbow and gets Kyoutani in the head, too.

It’s quick.

**\- #8 Inuoka Sou - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**\- #16 Kyoutani Kentarou - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**\- #11 Kindaichi Yutarou - killed by #6 Futakuchi Kenji -**

**4 Students Alive**

_“Well, yesterday was eventful, wasn’t it? Hard to believe so many of you died on just that one. But here’s the list of everyone who went in the afternoon - #27, Yamaguchi Tadashi. #23, Tsukishima Kei. #14, Kunimi Akira. #24, Ushijima Wakatoshi. #, Ennoshita Chikara. #, Kozume Kenma. #, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. #, Nishinoya Yuu. #, Oikawa Tooru. #, Iwaizumi Hajime. #, Kuroo Tetsurou. And just this morning we had #8, Inuoka Sou, #16, Kyoutani Kentarou and #11, Kindaichi Yutarou. I’m very pleased so far! Don’t worry – keep this up, and it’ll all be over soon!”_

The broadcast comes to an abrupt stop, and Akaashi takes a gulp of his water.

“There’s only Futakuchi and Aone left, now,” he says into the heavy air, not daring to look at Bokuto. “Just two.”

“Three,” Bokuto corrects quietly, and Akaashi can feel his gaze burning into the side of his head. He allows his lips to quirk. Sometimes Bokuto really is like an owl. “You still have to kill me.”

There’s no answer for that, really, and so Akaashi just stares at the ground and tries not to cry.

\--

“Kindaichi wasn’t us,” Akaashi states exhaustedly later, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. “I assume either Aone or Futakuchi is willing to kill.”

Bokuto nods, looking as though he’s too tired to do anything else.

Looks like Akaashi will have to do all the talking, then.

“I’m leaning towards Futakuchi,” he comments, taking the last gulp of his water. “Aone’s big and he’s strong, but I don’t think he’s a killer.” He takes a second to pause and grin bitterly. “Then again, I never thought I was, either.”

Bokuto doesn’t reply. Akaashi can see it in his posture and hear it in his voice – Bokuto’s in dejected mode. But it’s different, this time. It’s not a missed spike in volleyball or failing a test – it’s all his friends dying, and his crush killing half of them.

Bokuto’s trying, though, bless him, and Akaashi appreciates the effort.

They sit in silence for a while, looking at the trees around them and brooding in their own individual ways.

\--

Futakuchi finds them after a while, which Akaashi supposes was inevitable.

“Which of you’s been killing everyone?” Futakuchi asks, and Akaashi finally gets a look at his weapon – a fucking _bazooka_. He’d laugh if it hadn’t already killed so many of his friends.

“…Me,” Akaashi replies after a moment. Futakuchi grins, though it’s bloody and grim and really not an appealing sight. “Are you going to kill me?”

Futakuchi just lets out a bitter laugh, dropping the bazooka to the floor with a heavy _thud_.

“I give up,” he proclaims, sitting down in a tangle of long limbs. “This whole thing has been a nightmare.”

Akaashi nods because – really, it has, even if that’s an incredible understatement.

“Futakuchi,” he says after a moment, lifting one of the guns into his lap. “Are you desperate to live?”

 _Please be like me_ , Akaashi’s mind silently pleas, but Futakuchi just puffs up his cheeks before slowly letting the air blow out.

“I _was_ ,” he informs, looking to the sky. “But now – I don’t know, I guess it’s just gone kinda pointless?” He shrugs. “I can’t really explain it.”

Bokuto is silent.

“I see,” Akaashi replies evenly, despite his heart beating a million miles an hour. He raises the gun. “I must warn you, I’m a good shot.”

Futakuchi snorts.

“Figures. You’re good at everything, makes sense that you’d be just as good at murder.” Futakuchi looks back down, squinting. “Just don’t miss, ‘kay?”

Akaashi nods grimly.

Sure enough, he doesn’t miss.

**\- #6 Futakuchi Kenji - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**3 Students Alive**

They walk in no particular direction, the tangy smell of blood clinging to them, and Akaashi thinks that when he gets out of here if he ever smells blood again he’ll be fucking sick.

Bokuto tries to lighten the mood, bless him – though, really, what can be said when there’s only one person left to kill before you have to kill each other?

Instead of talking about it, trying to comfort where comfort is useless, they walk. They’ll find Aone, Akaashi thinks, even though Aone probably deserves to die the least out of the three left alive. He doubts Aone is capable of killing anyone. Big and strong he may be, but he’s not cruel. He’s better than Akaashi.

Though at this point, it’s not a very high bar.

“We just need to find Aone,” Akaashi says for the tenth time, trying not to let his heart fall and Bokuto’s small nod. “Then it can all end.”

 _Then one of us will have to kill the other one_. Akaashi tries to banish that thought away.

They find Aone sitting down on a boulder, looking very much like a guardian of the rock. Akaashi tries not to smile and succeeds, somehow. Maybe it’s because it’s very likely that Aone is about to be dead.

“Just out of interest,” Akaashi says, because both the others alive are just as silent as those who are dead. “Have you killed anyone?”

Aone shakes his head.

Bokuto says nothing.

Akaashi figures that at this point, he might as well just up and say what he’s thinking.

“I know what the right thing to do is,” he states, avoiding Aone’s eyes. “I should let you live. You’re the only one of us here who hasn’t killed anyone.” Aone grunts, which really could mean anything. “But I’m selfish, and I haven’t done anything right since I got here.” He looks right at Aone, hoping his apology is clear. “I want to live more than I want to die.”

Aone nods.

“Okay.”

Aone speaking is rare enough that it makes Akaashi want to cry, but no tears come. Maybe he’s all dried out, he thinks. Numb enough to barely even care as he lifts the gun and fires.

**\- #2 Aone Takanobu - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**2 Students Alive**

Aone slumps as Akaashi breathes out harshly, lowering the gun. He’s tempted to let it drop right out of his hands, but, somehow, he just can’t bring himself to let go.

“So that’s it, then,” Bokuto breathes behind Akaashi, managing to sound cheerful and resigned all at once. “You should just kill me and win.”

Akaashi bites his lip.

“I don’t think I can,” he admits, though his fingers are clenching around the gun even as he does so.

“Sure you can!” Bokuto tries to announce brightly, but his front is slipping and both of them know it. A pause, and then, “Hey, don’t you think it’s funny? You’re Number 1, and once you’ve killed me you’ll have won! So you’ll be Number 1 in the class _and_ at playing the game.”

Akaashi closes his eyes, forcing a small smile.

“That’s a terrible joke,” he mutters, turning round to face Bokuto and letting his eyes open. “And I already said. I don’t think I can do it.”

“Oh,” Bokuto says quietly, seeming to droop. Akaashi could almost swear that Bokuto’s hair was wilting with him. “What do we do, then?”

Akaashi shrugs jerkily, moving to sit cross-legged on the floor. Bokuto joins him, moving slow and tired and so unlike himself that is makes Akaashi want to cry.

This game has ruined them.

“You know,” Bokuto breathes after a few moments’ silence, smiling shakily when Akaashi looks up. “When I woke up and you weren’t there, I thought you’d been killed. Me and Kuroo, we – we thought we’d be looking for your body. Then we got there and you and Iwaizumi were fighting and Oikawa was coming up to _kill_ you and I -” Bokuto cuts himself off, seemingly lost in memories. Akaashi just waits. “I didn’t want to kill him. But I wanted you to die even less.”

And what can he say to that, really, when all Akaashi has done since he got here is ensure his own survival.

Bokuto shifts.

“Hey,” he begins, trying to meet Akaashi’s gaze and failing. “What will you do once you’ve won?”

Akaashi hangs his head, feeling two tracks of tears drip down his cheeks.

“Don’t you get it?” he asks, voice coming out more than a little bitter. “I’ve already lost.” Bokuto doesn’t ask what – probably too depressed to – but Akaashi explains anyway. “I’ve lost my humanity.”

Bokuto doesn’t dispute it, and Akaashi thinks that that’s the most damning thing.

\--

It’s evening. The collars will go off soon.

Every time Akaashi thinks about it he feels nauseous, so he tries to direct his attention towards something else.

‘Something Else’ ends up being Bokuto, and working hard not to let him sink too far down into a depression. If they’d lost a volleyball match Akaashi would probably come round to Bokuto’s house with ice cream and Disney movies and tell him to get over himself. But they’ve not lost a volleyball match.

They’re probably never going to play volleyball again.

“Just do it, Akaashi,” Bokuto finally says, as evening approaches. The Last Evening. How poetic, Akaashi thinks, as his lips twist. “Let’s get it over with.”

Akaashi looks down.

“…This isn’t a volleyball match,” he states after several seconds, and Bokuto snorts tiredly.

“I know,” he replies glumly. “But we’re never going to play again, are we? Or at least – I’m not.” Akaashi looks up to face Bokuto, who has tears in his eyes and a pained expression. It’s enough to make his own eyes burn. “And I – I’m not going to kill you. I can’t. But I know that you can do it. You’re stronger than me.”

Akaashi shakes his head.

“Killing people isn’t strength,” he informs, as though both he and Bokuto don’t already know that. He takes a deep breath. “But… okay. You’re right. I’ve fought this hard to live.” Akaashi pauses. “But I still don’t know if I can do it.”

“You can,” Bokuto says quietly. Akaashi doesn’t know whether that’s damning or encouraging.

He supposes it doesn’t really matter.

At this point he has a plethora of weapons to choose from, but he goes for a gun. Bokuto watches with tired eyes as Akaashi raises it.

“I love you,” Bokuto suddenly says, shocking Akaashi so much that he almost drops the gun. H grips it tighter, tears streaming down his face, and smiles.

“I love you too.”

Then he fires.

**\- #4 Bokuto Koutarou - killed by #1 Akaashi Keiji -**

**1 Student Alive**

**Winner of the Battle Royale: #1 Akaashi Keiji**

They come to pick him up in a helicopter. Akaashi climbs in feeling numb, still drenched in his classmates’ blood, and closes his eyes as they begin to rise.

“Congratulations,” someone comments. Akaashi’s hands turn to fists, but he smiles.

“Thank you.”


End file.
